The Legend Of Xerit
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: A non-bender. A dual-bender. An earthbender. A utopia. A resistance. And a war to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – My Introduction To Obsession

It is my natural element. I can feel it coursing through my veins. I feel its power coursing through my veins. Whenever I near it I can feel its radiance. It overcomes me; it entices me. It is amazing what fire can do to a person. But oddly befitting of me, despite the way fire empowers me, I am not a Firebender. Nor am I a Waterbender, an Earthbender, or an Airbender. I am not a bender of any way, shape, or form. I possess no special powers whatsoever. And that is very disappointing to me, especially due to my warm (pardon the pun) affinity towards the element of fire.


	2. Chapter 2  Utopian City

Chapter 2 – Utopian City

The city I live in is perfect for someone like me. It unites people from every nation – the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Temples, and the Water Poles. Not only that, but non-benders live here. Everyone co-exists in what I like to call the fifth nation – Utopia. Corny, maybe, especially since the 'capital' of the 'nation' is Utopian City. But not everything is perfect here in Utopian City. There are five main schools in the city – the Fire Academy (for Firebenders), the Air Temple (for Airbenders), the Water Library (for Waterbenders), the Earth Palace (obviously for Earthbenders), and the Gifted Laboratory, for non-benders. In my personal opinion, I tend to think of us more as benders of a supposed fifth element – machinery. Like all non-benders are really just Machine-Benders. For the most part, Machine-Benders are gifted with their hands. We make good technology, and while most benders refuse to use are advanced technology, several sub-groups (mainly Earthbenders) have a fondness for us. The four first schools, the ones of the elements, are not really noteworthy except for several powerful benders they have produced, among them Harotake, the greatest Waterbender in the world after the Painted Lady, and an Avatar originally Firebender named Girini. It is the fifth and last school that we need to worry about here – the school that I attend. The Gifted Laboratory. Recently, I have proven myself quite an asset to the school, quickly excelling in all of the fields offered (even though I'd much rather be studying fire). But in these recent times, there has been much resentment from many of the students and teachers towards the benders for their lack of trust and acceptance for us. This is clearly not unusual. But several distinct members of the faculty have taken several students out of their classes. And it is troubling – very troubling to me, in fact – that I have been able to overhear some of these students talking about 'the plan'. And some of the less subtle students have even outright referred to it as the Yuri plan. And while this might not seem very troubling to you, trust me, the troubling part of this has not come yet. But it will, very soon.


	3. Chapter 3  Yuri: What We Know About Him

Chapter 3 – Yuri, And What We Know About Him

I am a very good person. Naturally, I could sense something was amiss in the Gifted Laboratory. I vaguely recognized the term Yuri having to do something with the school. So I looked him up. And I found a book in the Great Library at the center of the city called 'Yuri – Non-Bender Vengeance. The Story Of The Founder'. This looked promising, so I opened it up and started reading:

_Yuri was the greatest and most infamous non-bender to have ever lived. Upon his arrival into Utopian City nearly 90 years after it's founding, he realized that there was no place for the gifted to co-exist with benders in the city, despite it being a so-called utopia. So Yuri settled in the previously unexplored part of the city known today as the Gifted Embankment. He was the first non-bender to show the talent known as the gifted, He was the first to form the mechanical structures that run and are the Embankment. But unfortunately for everyone, Yuri's gifts were wasted on his evil mind. He grew increasingly frustrated and angry with the benders for not accepting him and his followers. So secretly, under cover of night and in the secret places of the Embankment, he formed a secret resistance with many of his other followers. With this resistance and the technology of the gifted, he launched a full-scale resistance against the benders, assaulting them and attempting to wipe them out of the city. But soon his resistance became a war, with his goals extending towards extermination of all of the benders and their four nations. A double agent known as Chan Lin infiltrated his ranks. Chan was a non-bender just like himself, and she was one of the greatest non-benders to ever have lived. While in the giant war-boats, created by Yuri, on their way to invade the Earth Kingdom, Chan and her group of double agents and secret benders attacked Yuri and his resistance. No prisoners were taken except Yuri himself, and while Chan and her group of double agents were revered as heroes, all of the little faith and trust the four kingdoms had in the non-benders, and specifically the gifted, was lost forever, forced to gradually grow slowly over the years. Before his incarceration to life in the great prison known as Forever Eons, he swore his vengeance on all of the benders. He vowed that one day his followers would rise up from the ashes of defeat and defeat the benders forever._

And here I am now, hit upon by the realization that Yuri's followers had indeed risen – and, in fact, were using the Gifted Laboratory as a front to make weapons and prepare for their upcoming battle with the benders. I rushed out of the library, unsure of what to do next, but realizing that I needed to get someplace safe and calm to think this through. Unfortunately for me, I was too distracted to notice the two figures in the rafters. Too figures that had previously been watching me intently.

One of them, a female about my age, spoke to her companion. "He knows. He has figured out about the resistance."

Her companion nodded. "Don't think we haven't been monitoring him. We actually thought that he would be a nice fit for our group. But he is too upstanding, too kind. Too warm. And he possesses and unnatural obsession of fire. He has also stumbled upon our resistance for all of the wrong reasons. Coralin, it is your newest assignment to find the boy. Track him down. And kill him."

Coralin nodded. The young Earthbender was ready for this mission. Ready to finally put all of her doubts to rest – or to finally accept them.


	4. Chapter 4  Encounter Part I

Chapter 4 – Encounter, Part I

I ran. Ran fast. Ran very fast. Ran very, very fast. Long ago I had discovered a pathway in the Water Villages that led back to the Gifted Embankment. On an ordinary day I would stop by the magnificent fountain, one of the major attractions of the Villages. It was out of the way, which was great for me. But I didn't have time today – and it was not an ordinary day. Why? Because I discovered the existence of a secret resistance the benders. As I ran past the fountain, I couldn't help a girl there. She didn't look like a Waterbender – in fact she looked more like a young Earthbender. Even though I was in a hurry, I stopped.

"Hey, um, are you okay?"

The girl looked up at me and her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. "No, I'm not."

"Want to talk about it?"

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I'd love just pouring my heart out to a complete stranger."

"Than I'm you stranger."

She laughed, and it was nice to hear. A pleasant sound. "All right, sit down than. My name is Aiana. I'm a Waterbender."

I sat down next to her. "Really? You look more like an Earthbender."

"Well, my mom is an Earthbender. But my dad is a Waterbender. I'm an okay Earthbender, but a while ago I moved here to be with my dad and learn Waterbending."

"Okay, I follow so far, Aiana. But what's the problem?"

"Well, there's this one move. I've been stuck with it. I can't do it at all, no matter how hard I try. My teacher whips me with the water and my classmates mock me. It's horrible."

"That is horrible. What move?"

"Are you sure you want to see?"

"Sure, maybe I can help."

"You don't look like a Waterbender – or a bender at all, for that matter."

"I'm not. But would it really hurt?"

She smiled. "Nope. Here, I'm supposed to freeze the water." She stood up and made some fluid motions over the water. And nothing happened.

"Here, try closing your elbows in a little more. And move more smoothly."

"Like this?"

"Watch me." I stood up and demonstrated the move. But as I ended it and extended my hands, a small part of the water froze.

Aiana held a stunned expression on her face. "But… I thought you said you weren't a bender!"

I started to back away. "I…. I'm not." I turned around and started to run.

"Well, good-bye!" I heard Aiana yell back at me. "Wait, I didn't even get your name!"

And while I never looked back, never even turned around, I yelled it back to her.

Shortly after, Aiana was still by the fountain. She was performing the move perfectly over and over again, freezing and unfreezing the water. Soon, a young Earthbender appeared to her. They seemed to be the same age.

"Did you see a gifted pass through here? Maybe in a hurry?" Coralin asked her.

"Yeah," Aiana answered in reply, "He took off that way."

"Thanks, girl." And Coralin was off.

Aiana continued to practice, but something was unsettling her. She turned and looked at the path Coralin had recently gone through. And she made a gut decision.


	5. Chapter 5  Encounter Part II

Chapter 5 – Encounter, Part II

Finally I arrived back at my home. It was nothing much, just a few rooms where I performed experiments. I was an orphan, so I lived alone in the ever-sprawling Embankment. Now I finally had time to think.

"All right, so when Yuri swore that his followers would return, he was right. Thy have. But I don't know their plans. So I should just go to someone high in authority, right? But they might be in on it too. Who knows? Maybe I should instead try to infiltrate their ranks and discover it for myself. Than decide my next move."

I was surprised to hear clapping. I was even more surprised to notice an Earthbender girl sitting on one of my custom-made chairs. "Nice speech, kid. We were considering you for the resistance, too. Such a shame you're a goody two shoes."

Before she knew what I was doing, or even had time to be surprised, I picked up a small machine and attached it to my arm. "What are you doing…?" She asked me.

"This," I replied. I pushed a button on the machine, and fire shot out. With a few flexes of my arm, the fire shot out towards the girl.

She didn't have time to react, and the blaze knocked her off her feet. "Impressive. You've managed to recreate firebending with your little toys."

"Not perfectly, obviously, but – " I was cut off as a huge block of earth came swinging my way. I ducked and saw the girl raise piece of earth.

She shot it my way, and I pushed the button again. The fire and earth collided, and the earth crumbled. "Pretty impressive for a replica." She said, sounding mildly impressed.

I shot another huge blaze at her, but she rose up the earth as a shield, and the fire couldn't get to her. "I have questions! Like, were you really considering me? And why would benders he allowed in Yuri's resistance group?"

She smiled as she threw her earth shield at me and I was forced to hit the ground. "Well, yes we were, or so I am told by my superiors. And Yuri failed because he didn't see that benders followed his cause as well."

I tried launching another blaze, but the button was temporarily jammed. "He wanted to wipe out all benders. Isn't that still the goal?"

The ground rose up from me, propelling me into the air. I landed a few feet from the girl. "I don't know. But what we're told is that we're eradicating those persecuting the gifted. We need to co-exist, especially in this utopia!"

But I unwittingly voiced her doubt. "But maybe that's just what they're telling you."

By now she had figured out that my button was jammed. "Good night, boy." Coralin said.

And than she was forcefully knocked back by a huge wave of earth. "Take that, crazy!" yelled Aiana as she arrived to the scene.

Coralin recovered herself and threw three huge chunks of earth. Aiana slammed one into the ground and raised a wall to deflect the second one. The third one headed towards me. "COME ON!" I exclaimed, pressing the button. A blaze started, and I flexed my arm so the fire collided with the earth, creating a small blast.

"Get over here!" Aiana exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!"

And while we dove out of my ruined apartment, I called back to my assailant. "You should never pick the wrong side. And here, the wrong side is the one that doesn't tell you the whole truth."

And Aiana and I escaped, me with a bag I'd been able to grab together containing some of my experiments. While we raced through the streets of the Embankment, soot and earth on our clothes, passerby looking at us strangely, Coralin rose from the small explosion in my apartment. There was a small gash on her arm, and her leg was bleeding profusely; apparently a beaker of glass had shattered on it.

She shook some of the soot off of her and smiled. She tore off her necklace and dropped it in the wreckage – she knew that Trevon would never believe that she left it behind willingly. "They'll all believe I'm dead," she muttered. "The gifted kid was right. They weren't telling me the whole truth. So I no longer pick their side."

And she dove out of the apartment as well, just as a fire managed to collide with a flammable experiment, demolishing my apartment. When she saw or footprints, she chuckled, remembering her mission. And than she took off down the opposite path, determined to make a life for herself.


	6. Chapter 6 Escape Part I

**Chapter 6 – Escape, Part I**

After escaping, Aiana and I just keep running. And running. And running. We ran all the way through the Gifted Embankment, and the Water Villages, and the Earth Populace. We ran into the woods that, as of now, were unexplored and unpopulated. It was late, so the two of us stopped and took a rest.

As I gathered wood to make a temporary camp, Aiana caught her breath. "Dude," she spluttered, "You owe me an explanation."

I nodded. "All right. I guess I do."

"Than start talking."

"Okay."

I told her the story of how I had discovered that the anti-bender revolt was once more active, and how I'd just ran back and met her. And than how the girl attacked me.

"She must be part of the revolution – her necklace bore the symbol of Yuri, and in our battle I was able to piece it together. The revolution is now targeting me because I know of their existence."

Aiana just stared. "That's bad. It looks like we need to tell someone about this."

I nodded. "You're right. But who to tell?"

Aiana had an idea. "How about, tomorrow morning, we go to the Water Library and tell my professor? He'll know what to do."

I liked that idea. "That's a good plan."

I gathered wood and used my firebending simulator to start a fire. "Hey, I was wondering something." Aiana said.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"What is that?"

"It's a firebending simulator. One of my more successful experiments."

"Why?"

"Well, I have a mild obsession with fire. Most of my experiments revolved around trying to capture it. This machine creates friction in the air, which makes fire. The part attached to my arm is able to control that fire to some extent. It's synthetic firebending, although I've got a limited control over the fire and I can't make that much of it."

"Cool. So what else did you manage to take with you?"

"That's a surprise." I smiled.

She laughed. "Goodnight."

"Night, Aiana."

The next morning, under cover of the shadows, the two of us snuck into the Water Villages. I'm not sure how she decided to just give up her life and just follow me, but it seemed natural that we stick together since the attack.

"This way," Aiana whispered to me, and within ten minutes, we were in the Water Library.

Aiana knocked on a classroom door, and we walked in. A man, about fifty something by his looks, glanced up from his scroll. "Aiana? You're early. And who is your friend?"

"Professor Werm, there's something we must tell you."

And so we told him about the revolution.

He seemed troubled. He got up and closed the door. "This is very troubling, very disturbing news."

Aiana nodded. "So what should we do, Professor? Who should we tell?"

Werm laughed. "No one, my dear Aiana."

I was confused. "Why not?"

"Because you're not leaving."

The two of us paled. "What?" I asked.

"If you left, you might expose the revolution."

It dawned on me. "You're a part of it."

Werm took a necklace out of his pocket – the same kind of one worn by the girl who had attacked me. "Yes, I am."

He jumped out of his seat, and with a few fluid motions, water from pots around the room were coming towards us. Aiana raised a shield of earth around us, and I drew something from my bad – a sword. "Lower this part!" I yelled.

She did, and I ran out. Werm noticed me, and I swung at him. He stepped back, and covered his arm in water. It extended, and he used it on me as a whip. I narrowly dodged the hit by jumping over a desk, and, reaching into my gut, I replicated the move Aiana I had helped Aiana with. Suddenly, the water around Werm's hand froze, and the other water fell to the floor.

"What?" He asked.

I was weak. I fell to the floor, and as I did, someone broke down a wall to the room. Their face was hidden behind a mask, and a large red coat hid the rest of their body. The face turned towards me and Aiana, and it said, "Go."

Aiana picked me up, and we jumped out of the window. As we did, we could hear Werm shouting, "You!"

Aiana used the earth as a wave, propelling us through the streets of the Water Villages. Many people shouted at us, but still we continued. She ran out of strength somewhere near the Water Docks. "Hey, now what?"

I saw a ship, and could tell it was about to leave. I pointed towards it. "We get on."

She was taken aback. "You mean… Leave Utopian City?"

I nodded.

"We don't even know where the ship is going!"

"You don't need to come. It's me their after."

"Why don't we just tell someone?"

"Because we don't know who else is in the resistance. We might end up in another situation like with Werm – and it might be worse. Some guy might not bust through the wall that time and save us."

"Well, you're right. Let's go sneak aboard a ship."

I was surprised. "You're coming?"

She laughed. "You need me!"

She was right. "Okay than, so let's get going!"

And together, we set out to the ship. We would, of course, have to sneak aboard. But it was better than staying in Utopian City.


	7. Chapter 7 Trevon's Report

Chapter 7 – Trevon's Report

Trevon was a non-bender. Even better, he was a gifted. He was in his early thirties, apparently, but he was still as strong and youthful as he was when he was a teenager. He wore a gray pair of army pants, a silver t-shirt, and a gray army jacket. He was a very high-ranking member of the Resistance, sometimes even referred to as the second-in-command by others. He was also a member of the High Council, a group of the highest members of the Resistance.

Right now, Trevon was mourning the loss of his beloved apprentice Coralin. The two had been quite close, and now all he had to remember her by was her necklace, discovered at the scene of the explosion. He was also on his way to deliver his report to the leader of the Resistance. He reached the top of a winding flight of stairs and knocked on a very large metal door.

"Come in!" croaked in old voice, and in Trevon went.

As always, the leader lay on his bed, hidden in the shadows. Trevon bowed his head. "My master, it is an honor to serve you."

The leader shook his hand. "I'd prefer it if we skipped the formalities, Trevon. Just get on with your report. The boy that found out – is he dead?"

Trevon was choked up a little. "I sent Coralin after the child… And… My master, she perished in battle!"

The leader seemed surprised, something that didn't happen very often. "What? But I thought the boy couldn't bend!"

Trevon bowed his head so the leader would not see the tears in his eyes. "He can't, your majesty. But there were traces of an Earthbender battle, and of Firebending."

"Well, this is most tragic. Unfortunately, we must move fast. Did you recover her body?"

"No, my liege. We assumed it was destroyed in the explosion."

"No. I fear worse – I fear that it might've been taken to the Necromancer."

Now it was Trevon's turn to be surprised. 'The Necromancer? I thought that he was only a myth!"

"He was, Trevon, until some twenty years ago. On a scouting mission, we had lost an apprentice in combat – a young girl. Her body was taken by soldiers of the Masked Man. Days later, she returned to us alive. She relayed a message to us: The Necromancer lives. And than the body collapsed, once more a corpse."

Trevon was aghast. "So he could raise Coralin… and have her fight against us?"

"Yes, Trevon."

"That is… unsettling."

"Yes, quite. Now where is Werm? Was he not to appear with you?"

Trevon squirmed. "Werm was captured by the Masked Man."

"Shame on him! He will probably be dead by now, and that apprentice is left without a master."

"Actually, a message was left. It said that if his apprentice was released than we would give Werm back."

The leader chuckled. "Oh, that coward? We leave him, obviously! Not nearly worth it. That frees up a spot on the council, as well. Trevon, a thought occurred to me – you are now without an apprentice, and Jango has been left without a master."

Trevon was aghast. "You can't be suggesting…!"

The leader chuckled. "Of course not! I realize that the two of you do not get along very well. And I was planning on promoting him to his master's old spot on the High Council anyways – he has proven himself time and time again, that boy! No, I was merely suggesting that the two of you work together. After Coralin's failure, he still need to capture the boy and whatever accomplices he has."

There was a knock at the door and a young apprentice walked in. He whispered something in Trevon's ear and than left.

Trevon turned towards the leader. "They were last seen boarding a boat."

"Well, than have them followed! Have them killed! They cannot reveal our plans, not when they're so close to fruition!"

"Yes, your majesty."

"And send Jango to track them. The Resistance's members are at your disposal to use as you deem necessary."

Jango snorted. "Wow. You actually believe that Coralin is dead?"

Trevon was not laughing or smiling. "Yes. Her necklace was found; her body was not."

"As a newly appointed member of the High Council… I deem this idea stupid."

"NO!"

"Yes. We all knew that Coralin had doubts. She takes the necklace off, walks away, and we think she's dead."

Trevon calmed himself down. The young firebender could get on his nerves very easily. "Your new assignment is to track the boy."

"Great! Adventure! I'll be gone in ten minutes. And the boy will be back here within a day." Jango headed off to his quarters, and as he did, a messenger hawk pecked at the window.

Trevon opened the window and took the letter the hawk was carrying. The hawk than flew away. Trevon read the letter, muttering pieces of it to himself. "Earth… island… pirates… shipments… Avatar…"

Trevon looked up from the letter and smiled. Everything was falling into place perfectly.


End file.
